


Captured?

by DocterCaboom



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom
Summary: Hinoka crosses into Nohr in search of her lost sibling, but ends up in the arms of the beautiful Camilla.





	1. Crossing

Hinoka had attempted to rescue her stolen sibling many times, but each time she had been stopped by either her brother Ryoma, the castle staff, or even her mother Mikoto. This time, it would be different. At least that's what Hinoka thought as she looked at the border separating Nohr and Hoshido from atop her pegasus. Hinoka thought out a plan that seemed fantastic and unable to fail when she realized she probably wouldn't even recognize her stolen sibling. Nonetheless, Hinoka would soon leave Hoshido and her pegasus behind, feeling no regret for her actions as she rode to the border. Hinoka didn't want to leave her pegasus behind but this mission of hers required a form of subtlety.

* * *

  
"I think she went down there!" the soldier yelled. "After her!" he continued.

  
_Good thing he's wrong_ , Hinoka thought to herself. _I don't understand why he sounds so angry, I just stole an apple. I've only been in Nohr for two days and things are already going bad_. Hinoka sighed, calmed herself, and began to formulate an escape plan in her head.

  
_If I can just find a safe place to rest for tonight, I should be able get away and continue searching for Kamui._

  
Having hid in an alley, Hinoka prepared to run opposite of the direction of the guards. But when she turned out of the alley, she immediately ran into someone. Knocked on her butt, Hinoka took a moment to assess the damage to her rear before noticing the figure in front of her. Hinoka could tell the figure was a woman by the impressive bust that made Hinoka slightly jealous and her long lilac hair complimented her motherly, yet beautiful face.

  
The woman, with her hands on her hips and a coy smile, looked down at Hinoka said, "My, my... what have we here?" The woman then outstretched her hand towards Hinoka as if to help her up. Hinoka reluctantly took her hand thinking, _I hope this doesn't turn out bad. Damn that fall from earlier, I must have hurt my leg and forgot about the pain because I was running away._

  
As Hinoka took the woman's hand, the woman's coy smile widened into a grin as Hinoka could feel herself pulled very strongly by the woman. With her face basically in the woman's chest, Hinoka's face began to become as red as her hair. Feeling a hand press her against the woman, Hinoka let out a squeak of surprise as she looked up at the woman's face, as if accusing the woman of the great crime of making Hinoka blush and wondering if the woman would confess guilty of more than that.

  
The woman let out a small giggle before stating, "If you don't mind, you'll be taking a ride with me okay?" the question sounding more like a demand. The woman would lead Hinoka to a horse-drawn carriage where they would both sit inside in silence for at least what seemed to be years to Hinoka.

  
The woman had crossed her legs and rested her hands in her laps, looking slightly pleased with her blushing catch. Breaking the silence, the woman said, "Well, I believe introductions are in order. My name is Camilla. What's yours?"

  
This entire time Hinoka was looking down, wringing her hands together, had tried not to make eye contact or look at Camilla at all, as Hinoka was still thinking about the intimate event from earlier and how the scent of lavender from Camilla had settled in her nose. It was also very quiet so the question somewhat startled Hinoka. Realizing she wasn't acting like she normally was, she thought that giving her name would help her regain her composure. It didn't.

  
"I-I'm Hinoka, and I-I request to-to let me l-leave - I mean I request letting me leave - no I mean... are you going to let me go?" Hinoka asked, hoping she would be able to leave and forget about this embarrassing event forever.

  
"Oh... I'm sorry sweetie, but you just have to stay with me! It's obvious you don't know your way around... say, where do you come from?"

  
_Why does she have such a motherly tone? And why do I want to answer her question? I should ask where she comes from first._

  
"I-I'll only tell if you tell first."

  
"Well sweetie, that's a bit unfair as I did ask the question first."

  
_She's got me there... and there's no way she'll tell me first. I might as well tell her I'm a Hoshidan royal. And why is she calling me sweetie?_

  
"I-I'm from..." this was it. No turning back. "I'm from... Hoshido... and I'm searching for a years lost sibling that may be in Nohr!" Hinoka exclaimed with a slight raise in voice.

  
The smile on Camilla's face didn't dim at the word Hoshido. In fact, the smile looked more caring than before. "To be honest Hinoka, I thought you were a spy, but it appears not. Nonetheless, you'll have to stay with me. The people in Nohr don't necessarily like Hoshido and it's people. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we?"

  
Hinoka shook her head.

  
"Now... since it's obvious you have no where to go, I'll take you to my home. It's quite far so it'll be a long journey. Is there anything you want to know?" Camilla asked.

  
"Why is it that you are being so caring to me? You're Nohrian and like you said I thought all Nohrians hated Hoshidans."

  
Camilla looked out of the window, her smile having disappeared, as she began speaking. "You see Hinoka, I care for my brothers and sisters so much. I can't stand the thought of losing one, especially my Corrin." As a smile began to creep onto Camilla's face, it looked as if she was remembering fond memories with her family. "They say I'm like an overprotective mother."

  
"I could say the same..." She cared heavily for her siblings. Hinoka looked out the same window Camilla was staring out of. _I remember I was rather protective of Sakura when she was young. And Takumi would always fuss at me helping him with anything. Ryoma was different, I remember he would sometimes be instead overprotective of me and I would just fuss and fuss until I calmed down and saw reason._ A smile of memories also found it's ways upon her face. Warm tears began sting her cold cheeks. _I've left them all alone because I'm basically on a goose chase. It's been years, I doubt I would be able to find him or even recognize him._

  
As if out of nowhere, Hinoka felt a hand on her shoulder and Hinoka looked in front of her to see Camilla owned the hand that now resided on Hinoka's shoulder. "Listen, Hinoka... I'll help you find your lost sibling. Now, come here, you look like you need a hug..." Camilla outstretched her arms.

  
Hinoka embraced Camilla in a hug that reminded Hinoka of times she would hug a hurt Sakura.

  
The only thing Hinoka felt before falling unconscious was a tiny sting as she heard Camilla say, "It's okay. I'm here for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knock out drug from Camilla had a side effect which caused Hinoka to enter a dream like state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating or uploading any chapters for 3 months, a lot of things came up. I hope to have another chapter out soon, but know that this fic could be placed on hiatus anytime. Also spoilers in the end notes for Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/Manga.

_"I'll love you forever big sis!"_

* * *

"Where am I," Hinoka said to herself, "And was that voice my...?"

Hinoka looked around and saw that she was sitting in the middle of a forest... no, she was sitting in the palace in Hoshido. Still disorientated, Hinoka could not tell what room of the palace she was in. After a few moments, Hinoka realized whose voice she heard and whose room she was in.

"Corrin?" Hinoka asked.

To her surprise, a voice filled with surprise beyond the entrance answered. "Big sis? Big sis!"

Within seconds, a figure the size of a child ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. To Hinoka it looked like her stolen sibling so she tried to get up with the intention of hugging said sibling, but couldn't for some reason. It was as if she was held down by chains or something. Hinoka looked to her arms and legs and realized there were shackles placed on them. Hinoka stretched her arms out as if she was about to hug someone and exclaimed, "Come to me! Please!"

Then, a figure taller than Corrin came out of nowhere and scooped Corrin into her arms as the figure in a motherly tone said, "Don't wander off with strangers Corrin! And stay away from bad people like her, she's from Hoshido! The meanest country ever."

Corrin, no longer the size of a child but taller, simply replied, "Ok," as the figure held Corrin's hand.

Hinoka couldn't stand watching her brother be taken in front of her any longer. Hinoka pulled on the chains, crying out in surprise when they shattered. Hinoka jumped off the bed and began running towards the two figures. Hinoka was running as fast and hard as she could but the kidnapper and Corrin seemed to be getting farther away.

Then they reached the door.

Hinoka began running even harder than before as she called out to Corrin, "Don't leave me! Corrin, I love you. Come back! Please! I'm begging you!" Hinoka realized her effort to reach Corrin was futile. She dropped to the ground on her knees and watched as Corrin followed the female figure out of a giant door. Just before the door closed, Hinoka saw Corrin turn around and look through the door. Hinoka yelled Corrin's name once more, hoping he would bust through the giant doors and come to her.

Then it closed. The sound caused by the giant doors seemed to ring in her ears. Hinoka began to feel that familiar rage she feels from whenever she thinks about Corrin's kidnapping. Hinoka closes her eyes because she would rather not see than see through her tears. She began saying his name as she realized she would never be able to find Corrin.

Then she heard a boom from the doors. Hinoka looked up to the doors to see Corrin try to escape the arms coming from behind the doors. Corrin, looking about 18 or 19 years old, yelled, "Hinoka! Don't forget me! Don't forget that I love you! Big sis, stay strong for me and our family! We'll meet each other again! I promise!"

"Remember me!" These were the last words Hinoka heard from Corrin as he held a thumbs up as he was pulled back behind the doors. Hinoka yelled out, "I'll find you! You'll be home soon Corrin! I promise!" The world began to grow darker for Hinoka as she fell down. She heard the doors shut again with a grand thud.

* * *

"Remember me!" These were the words Corrin heard as he/she was pulled out of the guest room by Camilla. "Who is she, Camilla?"

"She's a... a friend, a distant friend."

"Where's she from?"

"She's... from a distant place."

"Camilla please tell me!"

"..."

"Okay, what if I let you do things I never let you do to me and I won't try to stop you... for a month."

Camilla's eyes lit up as she began considering Corrin's request. She could baby him all month, this was perfect. She just had to make sure no one could hear about this.

"Okay Corrin, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else, alright?"

"Yes!"

"She's from... Hoshido."

"Huh. Did she tell you? How did you meet her? And..."

Camilla places her hand over Corrin's mouth to stop him from asking too many questions.

"Enough Corrin... Could you go get me some wet towels?"

"On it!"

Camilla watched as he ran down the hall. _Such a sweet boy._

Camilla opened the door to the room she pulled Corrin out of. _I wonder if that old fairy tale would work?_

* * *

For the first time in three months, Hinoka opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Camilla, the stranger she saw three months ago, kissing her on the lips.

The first thing Corrin heard when he was coming back with the towels was a mighty scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of Edward meeting Al's body when I wrote the part about the door so that had some inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ship that I've waited to write about for a time. I'll let you readers in on a secret... I originally planned for Hinoka to have sneaked into the castle where the Avatar is but have gotten captured by Camilla, later becoming her wife. I know it's a little farfetched but it's fanfiction... what you going to do? Oh if you readers please, would you comment if you thought Camilla and Hinoka were out of character in anyway, thanks. Well, see you next chapter.


End file.
